gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Katey Sagal
|GebOrt = Los Angeles, Kalifornien |twitter = KateySagal |imdb = 0005408}} Catherine "Katey" Louise Sagal (*19. Januar 1954 in Los Angeles, Kalifornien) ist eine US-amerikanische Schauspielerin und Songwríterin. In Glee stellt sie Nancy Abrams dar. Leben Katey ist eines von insgesamt fünf Kindern von Sara Zwilling und Boris Sagal. Beide Eltern starben, bevor sie 25 Jahre alt war: Sara an einer Herzerkrankung, Boris durch einen Unfall am Set seines Filmes "World War |||". Drei ihrer Geschwister sind ebenfalls Schauspieler: Jean, Liz und Joe Sagal. Sie war drei Jahre mit Freddie Beckmeyer verheiratet, bevor sie sich 1981 scheiden ließen. Danach war sie mit Jack White verheiratet, mit dem sie die beiden Kinder, Sarah Grace (*1994) und Jackson James (*1996) hat. Sie ließen sich im Jahr 2000 scheiden. Ihre erste Schwangerschaft von White wurde in die Serie "Eine schrecklich nette Familie" geschrieben, jedoch war ihre Tochter Ruby eine Totgeburt (+1991), sodass sie letztendlich als Traumsequenz in der Serie gezeigt wurde. Seit 2004 ist sie mit Kurt Sutter verheiratet und hat mit ihm eine gemeinsame Tochter namens Esmè Louise (*2007), die per Leihmutter zur Welt kam. Karriere Katey ist seit 1971 in mehreren Filmen und Serien als Schauspielerin oder Synchronsprecherin aufgetreten. Ihren Durchbruch hatte Katey in "Eine schrecklich nette Familie", wo sie Peggy Bundy spielt, eine sexbesessene Frau unterer Klasse, die mit dem Schuhverkäufer Al Bundy verheiratet ist. Diese Rolle spielte sie elf Jahre lang und war dafür sechsmal für diverse Preise nominiert, von welchen sie einen gewann (TV Land Awards - Innovation Award; 2009). Im Jahr 2002 übernahm sie die Rolle der Cate Hennessy in "Meine wilden Töchter" als Ehefrau an der Seite von John Ritter. Nach dessen Tod lief die Serie für eine dritte Staffel, wurde aber 2005 abgesetzt. Für diese Rolle bekam Katey 2005 den Prism Award. Sie war außerdem 14 Jahre lang die englische Stimme von Leela aus der Zeichentrickserie "Futurama", bevor die Serie am 04. September 2013 endete. Seit 2008 spielte sie die Rolle der Gemma Teller Morrow in "Sons of Anarchy" und wurde dafür 2011 mit dem Golden Globe ausgezeichnet. Sagal nahm ihre musikalische Karriere 1994 wieder auf; sie veröffentlichte das Album "Well...". 2004 folgte "Room" und 2013 "Covered", auf dem sie unter anderem Lieder von Tom Petty und Jackson Browne interpretierte. Als Sängerin ist sie auch auf den Soundtrack-Alben zur Serie "Songs of Anarchy: Music from Sons of Anarchy Seasons 1–4" (2011), "Sons of Anarchy: Songs of Anarchy Vol. II" (2012) und "Sons of Anarchy, Vol. 3" (2013) zu hören. Im Mai 2014 wurde bekannt, dass Sagal Hailee Steinfelds Charakters Mutter in "Pitch Perfect 2" spielen wird. Am 9. September 2014 wurde Sagal mit einem Stern auf dem Walk of Fame geehrt. Wie im Februar 2015 berichtet wurde, ist Sagal der neuen FX-Serie, "The Bastard Executioner" beigetreten. Die Serie startete im September 2015 und wurde, wie von Sutter selbst bestätigt, im November eingestellt. Im Dezember 2015 wurde bekannt, dass sie als Karen Peralta, Andy Sambergs Jake, in "Brooklyn Nine-Nine" gecastet wurde. Die Episode wurde im Februar 2016 ausgestrahlt. Im Februar 2016 wurde veröffentlicht, dass sie in der neuen Komödie "Upper Middle Bogan" als Julie gecastet wurde. Im Juli 2016 wurde bekannt, dass Sagal in der zehnten Staffel von "The Big Bang Theory" Susan, Pennys Mutter spielen wird. Filmografie Schauspielerin Filme *1971: The Failing of Raymond als Patientin *1973: Columbo: Stirb für mich *1974: Larry *1975: The Dream Makers *1975: Three for the Road *1987: Maid to Order *1988: The Good Mother *1990: Mother Goose Rock ’n’ Rhyme *1991: Die Zerreissprobe *1995: Vom eigenen Vater entführt *1998: Herr Schulleiterin *1998: Eine betrügerische Hochzeit *1999: God’s New Plan *1999: Das Haus der Zukunft *2000: Dropping Out *2002: Following Tildy *2004: Ein Engel in der Stadt *2005: Highschool News - Streng vertraulich! *2005: Three Wise Guys *2006: Nick at Nite’s Search for the Funniest Mom in America 2 *2006: Mein Name ist Fish *2008: Jack and the Beanstalk *2009: Housebroken - Daddy ist zurück *2014: Always Woodstock *2015: Pitch Perfect 2 *2016: Bleed for This Serien *1985/86: Mary (13 Episoden) *1987–1997: Eine schrecklich nette Familie *1990: Geschichten aus der Gruft (1 Episode) *1995: Space Cases (1 Episode) *1999: Die wilden Siebziger (3 Episoden) *2000: Tucker (3 Episoden) *2001: The Geena Davis Show (1 Episode) *2002: Imagine That (7 Episoden) *2002–2005: Meine wilden Töchter *2005: Ghost Whisperer - Stimmen aus dem Jenseits (1 Episode) *2005–2006, 2010: Lost (4 Episoden) *2005–2007: The Shield - Gesetz der Gewalt (2 Episoden) *2006: Boston Legal (5 Episoden) *2007: The Winner (1 Episode) *2008: Eli Stone (4 Episoden) *2008-2014: Sons of Anarchy *2008: CSI: Den Tätern auf der Spur (1 Episode) *2013: Glee (1 Episode) *2015: The Bastard Executioner (10 Episoden) *2016: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (1 Episode) *2016: The Big Bang Theory (1 Episode) *2016: This Is Us (1 Episode) Synchronsprecherin *1997–2001: Disneys Große Pause … als'' Mrs. Flo Spinelli'' *1999–2003, ab 2007: Futurama… als Turanga Leela *2001: Disneys Große Pause: Die geheime Mission … als Mrs. Flo Spinelli *2007: Futurama: Bender's Big Score (Video) *2008: Futurama: Die Ära des Tentakels *2008: Futurama: Bender’s Game *2009: Futurama: Leela und die Enzyklopoden *2014: Die Simpsons (1 Episode) *2014–2015: Regular Show – Völlig abgedreht (2 Episoden) *2014–2015: A to Z (13 Episoden) Diskografie Backgroundgesang *1976: The Group with No Name: Moon over Brooklyn *1978: Gene Simmons: Gene Simmons *1981: Molly Hatchet: Take no Prisoners *1983: Bette Midler: No Frills *1985: Olivia Newton-John: Soul Kiss *1987: David della Rossa: Nothin’ but Trouble Solo-Album *1994: Well... *1994: Can't Hurry the Harvest *2004: Room *2013: Covered Kategorie:Glee Cast Kategorie:Cast S4